1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor device, and more particularly, to gallium nitride transistors.
2. Background
Conventionally, gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor devices have drain, source, and gate regions which are in the form of interdigitated fingers. GaN devices are used in high power and high frequency circuit applications.